Science, Interrupted
by SineTimore
Summary: Castle and Beckett share their news with Martha, awkwardly. *one shot*


**Disclaimer:** Everyone is borrowed with gratitude.

**AN:** Happy Season 6, everyone.

* * *

_**Science, Interrupted**_

The two champagne flutes sat neglected on the coffee table in front of them, victims of the unstoppable magnetic force of their freshly betrothed bodies. They'd each managed but one taste of the celebratory bubbles before their mouths collided, once again, in a harmony of blissful sighs that radiated throughout the afternoon silence of his loft.

His mother was nowhere to be found, not unusual for a woman of such energy and spontaneity. They were both eager to share the news with her- Castle especially. It was her words, after all, filled with honesty and reason, which were instrumental in ushering him to this place. This new place. This new and most wonderful place.

"So, does it feel different?" he inquired, his forehead pressed lightly against hers, their lips in brief repose.

She pulled back from him with curiosity and confusion, her lips still glistening from their contact. "Does what feel different?"

"Kissing your _fiancé_, Richard Castle," he answered with an audibly discernible grin. Just saying the word elated him. "Better than kissing your _boyfriend_, Richard Castle?"

"Ahhh," she chuckled as she adjusted her position next to him, a move designed to facilitate what was to follow. "Well, fiancé Richard Castle, I suppose since this engagement is only a couple of hours old, I'm going to need more data to support a conclusion either way." Her right leg slid slowly across his lap, then, and she eased down onto his thighs, her arms outstretched above his shoulders with a grip on the back of the couch behind him. "I assume that you'll be a willing participant in this further study?" she teased softly, her subsequent lean both welcomed and absorbed by his upper body.

"Ye…yes," he stuttered. "You know me. When science calls, I always answer."

"Good," she whispered with marked enthusiasm. "I'm very glad to hear that."

"Yes, you know," he babbled on, her lips now close enough to feel the breath of his words, "I really should be recognized for my selfless devotion to the betterment of science."

She rolled her eyes, though he was too lost in his own narcissism to notice; his ego's timing impeccable, as always. "You mean like dropping stuff into dry ice or creating inedible food combinations – is it those kinds of important scientific contributions that you'd like commendation for, Castle?"

His offered her a look of feigned shock. "Well, meeeeeow, soon-to-be Federal Agent Beckett." His hands moved to her hips and he squeezed them playfully. "It's a damn good thing you've agreed to be with me forever. Obviously it's going to take quite some time for me to help refine that palate of yours. The Smorelet will be a household name one day, just you wait and see."

"Can you be done talking now?" she huffed with a strategic and effective lick of her lips.

"Oh, now you don't play fair," he grumbled before his mouth melted with hers.

* * *

Martha's key in the front door some time later went entirely unnoticed by both of them. They were horizontal by then, wrapped thoroughly around each other, short a few items of clothing deemed superfluous. "Honestly, you two," she blurted in a most motherly tone. "You'd think that between the man who lives here and a detective, they'd be able to put their heads together and find the bedroom."

Their bodies jolted upright. Caught. Castle reached immediately for Kate's tee, which hung precariously from the couch's arm, and tossed it at her, her face its unintended yet eventual destination. "Castle!" she snarled from beneath the thin cotton. He giggled an apology. He couldn't help it. She looked adorable. Aside from the unhooked button of his pants, he still appeared reasonably respectable. Well, perhaps not for company but certainly for Martha. "Mother, it's lovely to see you, as always." He glanced at Kate whose shirt was now on but inside out. He didn't have the heart to break the news. "We, uh, were just-"

"Hush, my boy. I may be an old dame but my eyes still work just fine, thank you very much. I know what you were just…And, Katherine, hello to you. Aside from your shirt being on inside out, you look well," she smirked. Kate could only drop her head in embarrassment.

Martha glanced down, taking note of the articles of clothing that remained as yet unclaimed, and observed the nearly full flutes of champagne on the table. "Well, well, champagne in the middle of the afternoon, discarded clothing strewn about the floor, my son with a goofy grin on his face- are we celebrating something, you two? Put a big case to bed, did you?" she asked with a wink.

Castle pushed back on the couch and took Kate's hand in his. She still had no idea what to say. He turned his head towards her and she reciprocated. Their eyes met and she nodded, knowing exactly what he wanted without him uttering a word. "Actually, Mother, we _are_ celebrating because, uh, my partner has agreed to be my partner for life." He mingled his fingers with hers and leaned in to brush his lips against her cheek.

"You're getting married!" Martha shrieked, consumed with joy. And relief. "Well, it's about damn time."

"Thank you, Mother. I think."

She danced towards them, her arms thrown wide open in appropriately dramatic fashion befitting Martha Rodgers. "Now get over here and give me a hug." She held them both, separately and then together, her happiness genuine and palpable. They shared a toast, the champagne warm but still agreeable. Sensing a short time later that the pair wished to continue their celebration in private, Martha excused herself, but looked back over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs. "Oh, before I go, do I need to show you two where the bedroom is or can you find that on your own?"

"Funny, very funny. Obviously I get my incredible wit from my father."

"Pffff," was all they heard as she continued on her way.

Kate stepped into his body, her arms wrapped around his waist and her hands clasped against his back. "You're really lucky to have her, Castle" she said. "She loves you very much."

"I know. I am lucky to have her. And I'm very lucky to have you too." She smiled and he pulled her in for a gentle yet charged kiss.

"That's very sweet, Castle, thank you," she cooed.

"Of course, Kate. I mean, without you and your detective toys, I might never find the bedroom," he teased.


End file.
